Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation HOAGIE
by Demigod
Summary: [COMPLETED] Hoagie has but one weakness when it comes to fighting adults. After the Delightful Children notice it, it will be exploited. Will the team hold together? So far, 2xCree, A bit of 1x5 [COMPLETED] Epilogue added.
1. DELIGHT

Required Disclaimer: I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door, or any associated intellectual property.

* * *

Operation: HOAGIE  
  
Hoagie's  
  
Obvious  
  
Attraction  
  
Generally  
  
Irritates  
  
Everyone

* * *

Chapter One: DELIGHT  
  
Delightfuls  
  
Expose  
  
Literally  
  
Impossible  
  
Goal  
  
Hoagie  
  
Targets

* * *

A monotone voice called out over the long table surrounded by struggling children.  
  
"Welcome, children, to our birthday party. We apologize for the location, but those pesky Kids Next Door always ruin our fun. They will never be able to find us here in this underground bunker, so we will be able to take as much time as we need to eat this wonderful cake... and you can't have any at all!"  
  
The children around the table whimpered and struggled against their bonds, but to no avail, as the shortest of the delightful children reached out and began to cut a large piece of the beautiful birthday cake before her. Just as the knife was about to slice into the perfect icing, the delightful children heard a noise across the room. They looked up just in time to see the 2x4 modified soda can roll across the floor, and then burst into carbonated foam, covering the room and obscuring their sight.  
  
Ducking and rolling in from the breached door came the Kids Next Door, sworn protectors of children's rights everywhere!  
  
Nigel Uno, a.k.a. Numbuh One, stood directly across the table from the Delightful children, who were finally able to see through the quickly dissappating foam. "Too late, Delightful Dorks! There is no hiding from The Kids Next Door!"  
  
The delightful children unsuccessfully tried to hide their anger before answering him. "Very good, Numbuh One. However, this time it isn't just we delightful children who are hosting this party. We brought protection. Perhaps you've already met our friends, Chad and Cree?"  
  
Stepping out from behind the delightful children, Cree and Chad looked smug, ready to take on the world if need be. "Why hello, Little Abby. How nice of you to show up." Cree grinned evilly and leapt over the table towards Numbuh Five, who dodged out of the way just in time to avoid her armored fist.  
  
Numbuh One raised his voice and his weapon. "Kids Next Door! Battlestations!"  
  
All heck broke loose as Numbuh Four let loose a stream of gumballs at Chad, formerly Numbuh 274. Rolling out from behind Four came Kuki Sanban, aliased as Numbuh Three, preparing to fire a stream of water from her weapon, before suddenly noticing the tied up Rainbow Monkey Doll at the table, which she promptly ran over to untie.  
  
"Numbuh Three! I need help here!" The gumballs weren't working, as Chad advanced towards the boy through a hail of sugary spheres.  
  
"But the poor little doll needs help too, Numbuh Four! See? All better now!" Number Three's smile shone brightly from the table, where she was holding up a bright yellow Rainbow Monkey, now quite free from it's previous peril.  
  
"When are you kids going to realize that we teenagers are just better than you?" Chad grinned before raising a fist to knock Numbuh Four across the room. The gumball gun clattered to the floor and Chad turned to face Numbuh Three, but never got farther than that.  
  
"Oh Chadwick, parting is such... SWEET sorrow!" Numbuh Two fired a shot from his newly devised SUGAR cannon. (Sugar Usually Gets Airborne Readily). The five-pound bag of sugar flew through the air, hitting Chad firmly in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him and knocking him out of the fight.  
  
"Thanks Numbuh Two!" shouted Kuki, as she began to untie the children around the table, with the largely imagined help of her new Monkey friend.  
  
Meanwhile, Cree had finally pinned her little sister on the floor. "Sorry, Darling Abigail, but a teenager's gotta do what a teenager's gotta do." Cree raised her fist, ready to strike down Numbuh Five for good. Before the punch connected, however, Cree was knocked off of Numbuh Five, and was rolling along the concrete floor in a grappling match with Numbuh One.  
  
Seconds later, Numbuh One had Cree in a hold. Sitting on her legs behind her, and holding her arms back, she was a perfect, immobile target. "Sorry Cree, but I 'Cane' help it!" Numbuh Two aimed the SUGAR cannon at Cree. Suddenly he shook the weapon, taking his aim away from her. "It's JAMMED! Numbuh Five, help Numbuh One!"  
  
"Numbuh Three, pass Numbuh Five one of those ropes baby! I've got some sibling rivalry to take care of." Numbuh Five caught the rope mid-flip, as she leapt towards the immobile Cree, and began to tie her tightly.  
  
The delightful children, however, had only been watching the battle unfold. Fighting hand to hand wasn't their style, they preferred to watch, to listen, and to pay attention, just like they had been told to in school. Today it had paid off. They had been watching when Numbuh Two had aimed at Cree, and had noticed that he'd never touched the trigger. The cannon wasn't jammed, Numbuh Two hadn't wanted to fire it. The delightful children all got it at once. They knew Hoagie's weakness. A smirk formed on each of their faces as they activated the secret elevator they were on. Their monotone, unified voice spoke out over the ceasing battle.  
  
"You win today Kids Next Door. We must be going, if we are late, Father will be most displeased. Please enjoy your cake." The children's creepy laugh echoed in the room as the cake started to beep. Numbuh Three looked down and saw the counter ticking down from 30 seconds.  
  
"Ah! We gotta go! Go now everyone!" Numbuh Three grabbed the Rainbow Monkey and sprinted for the door, stopping only to grab the unconscious Numbuh Four and drag him out with her. Numbuhs One, Two, and Five quickly pushed the panicking children outside, Numbuh Five pausing just long enough to give a mock salute to Cree.  
  
"See you later, Numbuh 11!" Numbuh Five laughed at Cree's expression at her old number, then closed the heavy vault door behind her.  
  
Cree just laughed as the fake 'bomb' ticked down. "All according to plan, little sister. All according to plan."

* * *

Father's room was dark, as always, when the Delightful Children arrived for their report. They saw his vague red outline on his chair, and a spotlight highlighted them on the floor.  
  
"Well, my Delightful Children, what news have you about your party?"   
  
The delightful children smiled in unison. "The Kids Next Door fell for it, Father. We took the chance to observe them in battle, and have found a weakness. May we present a teenager who helped us in this endeavor, Cree." Another spotlight turned on, highlighting a dark skinned girl in oriental looking Battle Ready Armor, standing behind and to the right of the Children. Cree kept her head slightly bowed out of respect for the leader of the adult forces. The delightful children then continued.  
  
"Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr, known as 'Numbuh Two' in the Kids Next Door, has a weakness. This girl is it." Cree tried to hide her surprise. How was she a weakness? "Numbuh Two was ordered to fire on her during the battle today, and instead he claimed that his weapon had jammed. However, Father, watching as you told us, we saw that he'd never even pressed the trigger. We think that this could be used to our advantage."  
  
Another spotlight turned on and followed a wheezing Chad as he entered the room and walked over to stand behind the Delightful Children, on the side opposite Cree. "They are too strong together, we'll never beat them when they have tactics and technology like that at their disposal. We need to split them up."  
  
Suddenly, Cree realized what they all meant. "No way, Delightful Brats! Cree is not ever going to stoop that low to defeat anyone. Not even the Kids Next Door. Not even if you make with the pleading, and the whining, and the 'We told you so's. Uh-uh, not me baby."  
  
Father suddenly stood up and shouted. "ENOUGH! Cree, you will attempt to seperate Number Two from the group, and you will succeed. Your continued status as an adult ally depends on it." Cree nodded, although she was burning with anger inside.  
  
The spotlights clicked off one by one. The decision was made.

* * *

A/N: My First KND fic. Also, my first fanfic at all in probably three years. Anyway, read and review. Try to give me some constructive criticism in the review, if you can think of anything I should fix. Chapter Two will be posted shortly. 


	2. PHONE

Required Disclaimer: I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door, or any associated intellectual property.

* * *

Operation: HOAGIE  
  
Hoagie's  
  
Obvious  
  
Attraction  
  
Generally  
  
Irritates  
  
Everyone

* * *

Chapter Two: PHONE  
  
Phony  
  
Heart  
  
Organizes  
  
Neat  
  
Evening

* * *

The Kids Next Door team walked into the large common room of the treehouse, talking happily about the recent successful mission against the Delightful Children. Numbuh One strode to the front of the room, as the rest of the team sat down on the couch for the debriefing. Numbuh One waited for relative silence, then began.  
  
"Good work team. Another birthday party for the Delightful Children has been ruined. However, we failed to get the cake to the captives. I will overlook this for now, but-- Numbuh Five, are you listening?"  
  
Numbuh Five had been looking towards the ceiling, hand on her chin. "Numbuh Five thinks something is wrong with this mission. Which of their birthdays was it today?"  
  
Nigel tilted his head back for a moment, thinking. Momentarily, he looked back towards Numbuh Five. "You are right as usual, Numbuh Five. Today is not one of their birthdays, and I should have realized that sooner. From now on, we double-check anonymous tips before running off like that. For the moment, however, congratulations are in order. You are all dismissed to spend the rest of the day as you like. Numbuh Five, I need to see you in my room immediately, to discuss Cree's upcoming plans."  
  
Numbuh Five stood up and walked casually over to Numbuh One, hands in her pockets like normal. Numbuh Three, however, lacked this restraint, and instead giggled as she ran madly toward her room, new Rainbow Monkey in hand. Numbuh Four sighed heavily and muttered something about being tired, and walked down the hallway towards his room as well. Numbuh Two just got up and went to the fridge to find some cheese.  
  
Suddenly, Numbuh Five jumped and slapped the back of her neck. She pulled her hand away to reveal a very squashed, very large mosquito. "Oooh, Numbuh Five does NOT like bugs. She's gonna have one big welt to be scratchin' tomor-row."  
  
Numbuh One simply raised an eyebrow. "Come now Numbuh Five. We must go discuss your plans for stopping Cree tonight." He and Five ambled off towards his room, talking strategy.

* * *

Cree snickered as she watched her little sister Abby walked down the hall with Nigel. Her inside knowledge of the Kids Next Door had allowed her to modify her Battle Ready Armor to mask her against the Defense System, making her immune to the Teen Sensors. She lowered the blowgun and reattached it to her belt. The Common Cold may not be the most powerful of villans, but he did have his uses. Whithin minutes, Abby would be too sick to stay in the treehouse, and instead would be back at home.  
  
Cree carefully descended the wall and glanced at Hoagie, who was simply eating a sandwich and watching television. She sighed quietly and finally reached the door, silently slipping out unnoticed.  
  
He'd call tonight. Cree was certain of it. Any time that Hoagie had reason to call their house, he would, simply on the chance that Cree would answer. Tonight, she would. Cree shuddered as if from a sudden chill. She didn't like having to do this, but she was a teenager now. If she didn't do what the adults asked, who knows what they would do.  
  
"Cree baby, what have you gotten youseff into?"

* * *

Numbuh Five tried to concentrate on the task at hand. Her sister Cree, formerly Numbuh 11, had somehow escaped capture once again, and was now at large. This was bad, as Cree was never truly decommissioned, and knew far too much about Kids Next Door procedure to be allowed free. Not only that, but Cree was still an excellent fighter and covert operative, many times the skill of even Numbuh Five herself. That was even ignoring Chad, formerly the best Kids Next Door operative ever. Numbuh Five suddenly felt dizzy.  
  
"Anyway Numbuh Five, you must do some reconnaissance tonight. Cree may very well have big plans for us, and I doubt that... Numbuh Five, are you allright?" Numbuh One rushed over to his bed, where Numbuh Five was sitting. She'd been swaying side to side, and she looked extremely tired. He caught her just as she fell forward. Numbuh One laid her back onto the bed, and reached out to feel her forehead. His eyes grew wide as he felt her burning skin.  
  
"Numbuh Five, you are sick! We must get you back home as quickly as possible. We need all our operatives in top condition, and you need plenty of bedrest at home to cure this. Come now, Numbuh Five, let's get you out of here." Numbuh One hefted his friend onto his back and exited the treehouse through his secret transport car. He had no time to spare getting the girl back to her home.

* * *

Cree, dressed in normal clothing, sat at the Lincoln family dinner table, exhausted from the turbulent day. Nigel had brought Abigail in a few hours ago, she'd looked very ill, apparently Cree had used too much of the Common Cold's serum in that dart. Cree wasn't worried, it was a simple cold, albeit it a bad one. The part that she dreaded was the call that she expected any minute now.  
  
Cree jumped nearly a foot when the silence in the house was broken by the screeching telephone. She immediately grabbed the reciever, angrily switching the ringtone volume down as she did so. She sighed heavily and answered in as normal a tone as she could muster.  
  
"Hello, Lincoln residence, this is Cree." She winced as she heard the familiar voice on the other end of the line.  
  
"Oh, uh, um, Hi Cree, this is Numb- This is Hoagie, you know, Abby's friend."   
  
Cree couldn't help smiling at Numbuh Two's nervousness. She walked into her room, carrying the cordless phone with her. "Oh Heeeeey Hoagie, how you doin' tonight? I hope Abby ain' worryin' you too much with the sickness, and the fever, and the headaches, an' all that."  
  
She could almost hear Hoagie sweating. "Uh, yeah! Yeah Numbuh Five has us all worried, and-and-and I had to call to see if she was feeling any better. Eh heh heh heh!" Cree gave a genuine giggle as his nervous laughter.  
  
"Oh she's fiine Hoagie, you worry too much. Baby, you ought to know what us Lincoln girls are made of. After all, you know me better than any of your teammates do, sugah. I still remember what happened when you were a teenager too, Hoagie." Cree shuddered again involuntarily. She hated being so sleazy, toying with someone's emotions like this just felt... dirty. Even if he was just a kid, it was still just too evil for her taste.  
  
"Oh-I-uh-I-Yeah-I... I remember. But Cree, y-you seemed like you regretted the.. uh... the.."  
  
"The kissin', baby? Ohh no, Cree don't regret nothin' about that. I was only sad because I realized that no Kids Next Door operative like yourself would EVER keep datin' a teenager, he'd be decommissioned in no time flat. Ain' that right, Hoagie?"  
  
Cree smiled as she heard Hoagie try to sound like he was cool and collected. "Ye-Yeah, he'd be decommissioned as soon as anyone found out. I mean, not that I would be afraid of any of the Kids Next Door, after all, I'm eleven already, just two years to go anyway y'know."  
  
Cree grinned, he'd fallen right into her trap. "Hoagie baby, did I hear you right? You aren't afraid of the decommissioning operatives? Are you sayin' you'd date a teenager, even though the Kids Next Door could find out at any time?"  
  
Numbuh Two stammered into the phone, happy that he was alone in his room, instead of using the common room phone as he'd planned. "Uh, um, geez Cree, I dunno. I mean, the Kids Next Door have operatives everywhere, and..."  
  
"Oh, and here I was thinkin' you were a brave man, Numbuh Two." Cree grimaced as she laid yet another trap. "I was here gettin' my hopes up that you was big enough to leave your little codename and group behind, and jus' be Hoagie long enough to take me out, say tomorrow night. But you's too busy bein' a kid to think about that."  
  
"Uh, no-I mean yes-I mean, I'd love to. Um, just, what should I, I mean..."  
  
"Oh don't worry so much Hoagie! Baby, just wear any old thing, come pick me up around 8, take a 2x4 flyin' machine, it's been too long since a boy could take me anywhere in the world, baby. I'll see you tomorrow night sugah..." Cree kissed the air near the reciever and hung up the phone before she could hear his reaction. Once again, she felt a shiver run down her spine. She sighed.  
  
"I guess Cree better get on down to pickin' somethin' to wear. Wouldn't want to disappoint my new boyfriend." Cree opened her closet and began to rifle through her choices.

* * *

Numbuh Two carefully placed the wooden 2x4 phone back on the reciever, and dreamily reclined in his F14 bed. Cree, the only girl who'd ever gotten his attention, the only girl that he'd ever kissed, had just agreed to date him! His fear of decommissioning still flickered in the back of his mind, but for now all he could think of was Cree, how much he'd missed seeing her look at him with her amber eyes, and how much he missed the soft touch of her lips.  
  
He sighed. How would he be able to date her though? He was only eleven, she was four years older than him, a teenager! They were supposed to be enemies, yet both of them wanted to date the other. He felt rebellious, strong, like finally he was doing something for himself, not just being part of a team. He was alone against a harsh, unforgiving world, doing what he thought was right, regardless of the consequences!  
  
Numbuh Two rolled over and tried to fall asleep, visions of rebellion and kisses alternating places in his tumultuous mind.

* * *

Chad had to admit when he was impressed. He'd never expected that someone like Cree would be able to get a loyal Kids Next Door operative like Numbu- Hoagie to fraternize with the enemy like that. Chad admonished himself for reverting to codenames, he was past that now. He was already six months a teenager, far past this stupid kids' club. He removed the surveillance headset and turned towards the Delightful Children, who were expectantly awaiting his report.  
  
"She did it. Hoagie Gilligan will be out with her tomorrow night, starting at 8."  
  
There was more than a hint of irritation in their creepy unified monotone. "At eight? The stupid girl set up her date after our curfew! Father will be most unhappy with this news. Why must so many teenagers seem so competent, but fail when it means the most? UGH." The Delightful children turned all at once, and began the long walk to report a failure to Father.  
  
Father took it surprisingly well, not stirring in his chair as the spotlighted Delightful Children gave their report of the date. He calmly assured them that there was no punishment to be given.  
  
"You have done nothing wrong, Delightful Children. Cree did well in setting a late time, as she is a teenager, and this keeps up appearances that she is genuine. Besides, she needs time to earn the boy's trust. Give her a week or two, then we can begin the next phase."  
  
The spotlight clicked off, leaving the Delightful Children with no option but to leave.  
  
They thought among themselves as they went down the hall to their room. They didn't like this operation any longer. There was something strange in Father's demeanor, and they were angry at being brushed aside due to curfew. If they gave that teenager Cree a week, then her strike came far too close to one of their birthdays, leaving the Kids Next Door angry enough to cause more problems than normal. What was Father planning?

* * *

A/N: Another shortish chapter, but I prefer to think of it as concise writing. The next chapter, it should come as no surprise, deals largely with Cree and Hoagie's date, and the decisions made therein. The third chapter should be released whithin a day or two, so please read, review, and criticize if need be. Thank you. 


	3. CATCH THIS

Required Disclaimer: I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door, or any associated intellectual property.

* * *

Operation: HOAGIE  
  
Hoagie's  
  
Obvious  
  
Attraction  
  
Generally  
  
Irritates  
  
Everyone

* * *

Chapter Three: CATCH-THIS  
  
Cree  
  
Attempts  
  
To  
  
Coerce  
  
Hoagie  
  
-  
  
Two  
  
Happy  
  
Irreconcilable  
  
Sisters

* * *

As the clock in his planning room ticked slowly forward, Numbuh Two got more and more nervous. He had checked every bolt, tack, and nail in this new ship a thousand times today, but still he tightened the nut holding the rear right wing once more. He didn't want anything to go wrong tonight, He knew that both he and Cree were taking risks, going out on a date like this, and he wanted to make sure no mechanical failure would ruin the night.   
  
He tumbled down from the stool he was standing on, and sat down on the floor. He was nervous, far too nervous. It was nearly seven o'clock already, and he still didn't have any idea what he would tell the rest of the team. It was unlike him to just fly out of the treehouse this time of night, and raising suspicion was dangerous. He scratched his head, still looking at the aircraft.  
  
"Numbuh Two, what is this? We don't have the resources nor the need for a two-person aircraft. You know full well that we only have use for planes that can carry the whole team!"  
  
Numbuh Two looked up sharply, to see an annoyed-looking Numbuh One glaring down at him through his dark sunglasses.  
  
"Oh! Uh.. Nu-Numbuh One! Eheheh! I, uh, I just thought maybe a faster ship would be good for missions that needed a quick response!" Numbuh Two walked over to the new ship, and patted the fuselage. "This baby can easily pull Super Fast Factor 10, and she can turn on a dime!"  
  
Numbuh One raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Well, perhaps it could be of use. We need an operative to go and visit Numbuh Five, make sure she is doing well and see that she is safe. She is sharing that house with that teenager Cree, after all."  
  
Perfect! Hoagie had an excuse! "Oh! I still need to test it. I'll fly over there tonight, I have to be on the maiden flight, in case something goes wrong. I'll call you from Ab- Numbuh Five's house if anything comes up. She'll be ready to go in about an hour."  
  
Numbuh One did not hide his annoyance at hearing the first part of Numbuh Five's name. "Stick with the codename, Numbuh Two, even inside the treehouse, walls have ears. Very well. Take off at Eight, and I'll be expecting you back as soon as possible."  
  
Numbuh Two grinned as Numbuh One left. He didn't suspect a thing!

* * *

Cree paced nervously in her foyer. She didn't understand why she was so nervous. This wasn't even a real date, she was just trying to get to Hoagie. But still, she'd changed clothes a dozen times, ending up wearing the same thing as usual, a simple white tanktop and tight bluejeans. She looked in the hallways mirror at herself and smilied.  
  
"Oooh Baby you look fine tonight." She turned her hips to accent the way her jeans showed her curves. "That boy will never know what hit him!"  
  
Cree laughed to herself, then stopped as she realized what she was doing. She sighed again, walking back to the foyer and sitting down on the small couch. She still saw her reflection in the mirror down the hallway, yet now she thought she was ugly. She saw a girl trying to use her body and charm to distract someone who fought for a cause he believed in.  
  
Cree was still trying to work things out her in mind when the doorbell rang.

* * *

Numbuh Five tossed and turned in her bed as her fevered dreams played through her head. Suddenly she woke with a start, sitting bolt upright in bed. She was breathing heavily as she looked around the room, trying to figure out where she was.  
  
"Right, Numbuh Five's back home. I wondah how the Kids Next Door are doin' without me." She shook her head, trying to clear it of the grogginess, only to get a headache in return. "What has got Numbuh Five so sick? An' where is Cree? That girl is supposed to be givin' me medicine!"  
  
She slowly swung her legs around to the side of the bed and unsteadily got to her feet. She held on to the bedside table, then the wall, as she walked over to her phone. She picked up the reciever, dialed the treehouse, then sat down on the floor to relieve her dizziness. After a few rings, she smiled weakly at the voice that answered.  
  
"Hello, Kid's Next Door Treehouse, Numbuh One speaking." Numbuh Five twisted the phonecord around her finger, she just loved his accent.  
  
"Hey baby, this is Numbuh Five. How're things goin' up there Numbuh One?"  
  
Numbuh Five heard the boy's voice perk up. "Oh, Numbuh Five, I didn't expect to hear from you! How is Numbuh Two's visit going?"  
  
"Numbuh Two? No one's been to see Numbuh Five at all, Numbuh One. When did he leave the treehouse?"  
  
Numbuh One furrowed his brow. "He left just before eight o'clock. He should have been there twenty minutes ago. Well, I'm sure he'll be fine. In the meantime, Numbuh Five, I'll be coming over by foot. I'll be there whithin the hour. Goodbye Abigail."  
  
Numbuh One hung up the phone and then smacked himself on the head for using the wrong name again. All thoughts about Numbuh Two's aircraft were pushed out of his head as he chastised himself for slipping up on the codename. Donning his rocket boots, he quietly snuck out of the treehouse, not wanting to concern Three and Four, who were currently fighting over the videogame system.

* * *

In the meantime, Abigail Lincoln quietly hung up the phone, smiling brightly. However, the smile was quickly stopped when she realized that Cree was still loose. Sick or not, she could not allow a teenager to capture Numbuh One when he came over. She crawled over to the door, fighting back the fog in her head. Opening the door only slightly, she looked out into the hallway. She couldn't see Cree, but she definately heard something.  
  
"Oh baby, we'd better get goin' if we're going to do this datin' thang. Now, don't you worry, Abby's sleepin', so we'll be back before she even knows we left. C'mon baby, you can open the car door for me." Numbuh Five tried to hold back a cough. She heard the door open , then close. Finally she let herself breathe, then started coughing heavily. At least Cree was out of the house for a while, Numbuh One should be fine.

* * *

Cree's eyes widened as Hoagie walked her towards the strange flying machine. It was a modified old green car, but there was also four awnings on the top, and it looked like a dragonfly. Cree had struggled with the design of a insectoid aircraft for her entire career in the Kids Next Door.  
  
"Anyway Cree, come on, there's a great cheese resturant that opened in France recently. They have the BEST fondu--"  
  
"Hoagie, did YOU design this thang?" Hoagie looked up at Cree. She was looking at the DRAGON incredulously.  
  
"Uh.. Yeah Cree. I'm the engineer for my unit. Um, I've designed all kinds of things. I found the basic plans for this in the archives of our treehouse, it was left there by some other operative. They had the idea right, but their design for the wings themselves were all off. She wanted to use stretched canvas, like for artists! I fixed up the plans earlier today and put this together. I call it the 'DRAGON'. Uh, it's Date-Ready-Aircraft-Goes-Over-Night."  
  
Hoagie scratched the back of his neck. "It's not the best name, but it was pretty short notice. Heheh...."  
  
Cree walked over to the DRAGON and ran her hand over the curve of the car. This was her design! It was the last thing she'd worked on before she'd left the Kids Next Door. Awnings! Of course, they have a lot more lift than stretched canvas. She smiled at Hoagie as he opened the passenger door for her. "Thanks Hoagie. Ain' you a gentleman?"  
  
"And a genius." Cree said sadly, as Hoagie walked around to his door.

* * *

Two hours later, they arrived in Nice, a resort city in southern France. Cree felt a little out of place here, it had been years since she was in France. She didn't let this bother her, however, she was still amazed by the design behind the DRAGON. Hoagie had done much more than just tinker with the wing design. Her plans were for a craft that would acheive Super Fast factor One at best, but they had been going upwards of ten across the atlantic. She smiled broadly at Hoagie, who'd just opened her door for her again.  
  
Cree giggled as Haogie laughed nervously, leading her down the short walk into the resturant. It was a small place, casual dining really, but she was happy with any place not too close to her school. As they entered the door, the smell of spiced cheeses overwhelmed them both, it all smelled delicious. Cree was vaguely aware of Hoagie's arm around her waist, as they walked up to the Maitre D. Cree stuttered.   
  
"Uh.. Bonjour, je suis.. eh"  
  
"Bonjour, bon monsieur. Nous voudrions une cabine près du dos du resturant si possible."  
  
"Oui monsieur. Si vous plait, suivez-moi." The Maitre D bowed slightly to Hoagie and turned, walking towards the back of the resturant.  
  
"Don't worry Cree, my parents made me take French classes since I was two. I don't know why. All I did was ask for a booth. Uh, are you ok?" Cree's face was a little darker than normal.  
  
"uh, I just didn't know you knew French, it's such a se- Such a beautiful language." Cree smiled nervously and followed Hoagie and the Maitre D back to the booth. Hoagie ordered for the both of them, just some simple cheddar and swiss fondue, with bread and fruits for dipping.  
  
"So, uh, Hoagie, tell me about that ship you got out there. Baby, we were goin' so fast I thought I'd faint. How did you get the food processor power drive to give that kind of thrust?" Cree was short on conversation topics, after all, she hardly even knew Hoagie, and had to talk about something.  
  
"Eh, what? Food process-? Haha! There's no way that thing could fly on a food processor drive! I had to borrow the larger fruit juicer engine from our space shuttle to get the DRAGON to SFF 10, the food processor just didn't have the power... Wait, how do you even know about 2x4 airship drives?"  
  
"What? Abby didn't tell you? Oooh that girl has GOT to start openin' up to her friends more. I used to be a Kids Next Door operative myself. I escaped decommissioning, sort of like Chad did. I used to tinker some with airships, but mine never really got off the ground." Cree smiled as she saw Hoagie light up. She knew that boys always liked to talk about themselves on dates, so she knew he'd be into talking about his specialty.  
  
"Really? Wow! You worked... let's see, about 3 years ago then....Hey! Did you ever look at the box fan heliocopter design? I know it was being bounced around back then, but there's a bit in the design I don't get, something about incorporating a mattress as the bed of the cockpit... Why is that there?"  
  
"Ooo-wee, I remember that thing! I was one of the lead designers! The mattress is there so that the drag don't toy with the lift we got from the fan. We never could get it into the air, but we hadn't gotten juicer engines yet, tell me how those thangs work, honey...."

* * *

Cree watched the ground grow closer as Hoagie landed the DRAGON in her front yard again. He was still talking about the many craft he'd designed for their unit.  
  
"Yeah, the MOSQUITO is a great ship, really. But it's got this annoying spot on the forward starboard flank, where the blimp connects to the steering column, that I just can't get right. It's so fragile that I can't do anything with it. Do you have any ideas Cree?" Hoagie looked up at Cree, but stopped talking when she was just staring at him and smiling.  
  
"Uh.. Cree? Wh-what are you doing?" Cree leaned in and gave Hoagie a soft kiss on the lips.  
  
"I jus' wanted to thank you for a wonderful evening Hoagie. I know it's a big risk to take me out like that, but I hope you'll take me out again sometime. 'K Hoagie?" Cree smiled at the dazed looking boy.  
  
"Ye... Yeah... Uh..." Hoagie stuttered, smiling too big at the beautiful girl to really know what was going on at all. Cree just smiled back.  
  
"Ok baby, I'll see you soon. Don't foget about me!" Cree opened her door, blew a kiss at Hoagie, and then smiled, turned, and walked back to her house. Hoagie was still recovering when she went inside. She leaned back against the door and sighed happily.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Cree, the TEENager." Numbuh One stood in the foyer with his arms crossed. "Back from your date already? I was just leaving, now I only wish I'd gotten out sooner."  
  
"Nigel Uno, leader of the pathetic Kids Next Door. What are YOU doin' in MY house? You know that Abby's just got a cold. You don't have to hang around here all hours of the night! It's nearly one in tha mornin'!"  
  
"Yes, well 'Abby' has been bedridden all day! She hadn't had any medicine until I got here! I would have thought that even a teenager would care enough to help her sick sister. YOu are really one peice of work, Cree." Numbuh One pushed his way past Cree, and stepped outside the door. He jumped slightly at the sight of the DRAGON outside the house.  
  
"Well good. I was too tired to walk back anyway. Goodbye, Cree." Numbuh One walked confidently out to the aircraft, and Cree slammed the door angrily.  
  
Cree walked quietly down the hall and up the stairs, stopping to listen at Abigail's door. Hearing her sister cough, she left and came back with some kid's cough syrup. "Abby, I'm here with somethin' that should help you sleep, if you still want it from me."  
  
She opened the door quietly, and walked into the room. Abby's bed was in total disarray, she'd obviously not been sleeping too well. Cree walked over to her sister, who was still coughing a little in her sleep. Cree smiled, she couldn't help feeling sorry for Abby, it was her fault after all. She sighed, leaving the cough syrup on the bedside table, for when Abby woke up. Cree walked out of Abby's room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

She walked down the hallway to her room, closing the door behind her. She pulled her cellphone out of her dresser and called Main Command. "Hello, This is agent Cree. The date went fine, and I'll send you the information I got out of him. ... Yeah, I know it was late. ... Yeah, I'll keep datin' him as long as I keep getting information. ... No, Chad, I do NOT like him. Do NOT! UGH I can't talk to you right now. I'll send the info in the mornin'. GoodBYE Chad." Cree sighed and fell back onto her bed. She smiled and lightly touched her lips, remembering how it felt to kiss him. She giggled happily.  
  
" 'night Hoagie. Cree'll see you soon, baby."

* * *

Numbuh Five scowled as she listened to Cree talking, through the bug that she and Numbuh One had planted in her room. Her scowl turned to surprise as she heard Numbuh Two's name. She put down the earpeice and coughed. She'd been faking sleep when Cree had come in a few minutes ago, but now she was really getting tired. A traitor in the ranks! This news would tear apart the unit.  
  
Numbuh Five sighed and stared at her ceiling. She liked Numbuh Two. He was a good operative and an amazing engineer. However, he had problems when it came to Cree. She already knew that she would have to give him another chance. She'd talk to him tomorrow at the treehouse, she should feel well enough after a night's sleep.  
  
Numbuh Five smiled. At least one thing had gone well tonight. She reached up and touched her lips, remembering what it was like to kiss him. She giggled happily, then started coughing again. She kept smiling anyway.  
  
" 'night Nigel."

* * *

A/N: This chapter is at least a bit longer. I like how Numbuh Five and Cree are basically the same in the show, each fights the same, thinks the same, and acts just as spy-like as the other. It's good. Anyway, as always, Read and Review. Thanks for all the positive reviews so far, it's always nice to get encouragement. New chapter coming soon. 


	4. CANT LEAVE

Required Disclaimer: I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door, or any associated intellectual property.

* * *

Review Responses:  
  
NumbuhInfinity: Thanks for the compliments. I find it hard to pair Nigel with anyone. he and Lizzie make no sense, due to her near insanity. It just seems that he and Five think the most alike. There's not a lot of 1x5 in the story arc, I just like having both sisters having something with boys.  
  
Numbuh 3.14: I like having Hoagie and Cree together. It's such a mismatch for age, but he seems to really like her, and she doesn't seem to mind his teen form. Poor Cree feels all sleazy, but can't really help it.  
  
Princess Rusty: I've got nothing to say either. :)  
  
Cindy Nuetron: Here's the update you asked for. Glad you like the story.  
  
Demigod: Your chapters show up now.

* * *

Operation: HOAGIE  
  
Hoagie's  
  
Obvious  
  
Attraction  
  
Generally  
  
Irritates  
  
Everyone

* * *

Chapter Four: CANT-LEAVE  
  
Cree  
  
And  
  
Numbuh  
  
Two  
  
-  
  
Love  
  
Eachother;  
  
Adult  
  
Victory  
  
Ensured?

* * *

Cree's report to the adults was exhaustive. Hoagie Gilligan, it turned out, was not quite the genius that his reputation indicated. By the look of things, every craft he'd ever designed had some critical flaw with it, some debilitating error that could be easily exploited. Not only had Cree given them current flaws with his aircraft, but also had submitted designs for sophistcated weapons that would damage or destroy them easily.  
  
Father was very, very pleased.   
  
However, there was more that needed to be done. Aircraft aside, the Kids Next Door had innovative weaponry that needed defusing. Cree had to find out more. She protested, but once again, Father was insitent that she do her duty to adulthood. Cree had balled her hands into fists and agreed, nearly growling her acceptance of her orders.  
  
The delightful children, on the other hand, had once again been watching. They didn't allow themselves to think of it, but deep down they knew that Father was far too obsessed with victory to notice Cree's hesitance, her anger. Not only that, but her report had several inconsistancies; there were empty sections of time on her date, changing ideas for disabling some of the aircraft, and omissions of any talk besides engineering. The delightful children had been raised to trust their elders, and they did, but for some reason, Cree still aroused suspicion in thier eyes.  
  
Chad was sitting alone in the surveillance room when he heard the creepy voice.  
  
"Hello Chadwick. We were hoping that you would be here. We need to speak with you about Cree."  
  
Chad didn't move his eyes from the video screens. "It's Chad. And what do you brats want with me? I don't know anything about her. She's been out of the Kids Next Door for years."  
  
"We don't think she is loyal to the adults. We know that you hate doing this sort of work, you want to be in the field, fighting those naughty children, doing something USEFUL, instead of sitting here staring at surviellance tapes."  
  
Chad gritted his teeth. They had spied on him complaining to Father. "What are you proposing?"  
  
The Delightful Children smiled. "Give us three days. After her next date with Numbuh Two, we will have all the information we need for our plan to test her loyalty. If you trust us in this, we will see to it that you get more active missions in the future, Chadwick."  
  
Chadwick grinned, still staring at the screens. "And if you don't, I'll remind Father that you were awake, spying on an ally, in a private meeting, three hours past your curfew."

* * *

The sun was shining brightly in her window as Numbuh Five finally woke up. She squinted and looked over at the alarm clock. 12:30. She forced herself to sit up, angry at herself for sleeping so late. Testing her body, she stood up beside the bed. She didn't feel dizzy. She did a few jumping jacks, feeling the old strength back in her muscles. She never was one to be sick for long.  
  
"Ooh, Numbuh Five is back in business now!" She looked around her room, and found her red and blue tanktop. Grabbing it and a towel from the linen closet, she headed for the shower. As soon as she left, Cree left the shadow of Abigail's closet, and walked calmly over to her pillow. She dropped the listening device she'd found in her room in the center of the cushion, certain to be noticed as soon as her sister came back in.  
  
Cree did not like to be spied on. However, she wasn't ready to retaliate just yet. She still needed time. She looked out of Abby's window, seeing the distant treehouse. She had a mission. She had to do it.  
  
She sighed again. She'd been sighing a lot lately. She was going to be in the same room with Hoagie the entire time she would be there, but he couldn't know about it. Her mission, forced on her from "Father", was to search his aircraft in detail; looking for any weaknesses that Hoagie hadn't shared during the date. She knew that spending that much time inside the treehouse was dangerous, but neccessary for the efforts of the adults.  
  
She was jarred out of her thoughts by the shower door closing, Abby was coming back. Cree quickly crept out of the open window, dropping expertly to the ground below. She hopped on her bicycle and slowly started making her way towards the treehouse.

* * *

Numbuh Five's return to the treehouse was greeted with cheers and relief. Everyone was glad to have one of their best teammates back in service. Numbuh Five was of course happy to be back, not having to live in paranoia about Cree all the time back at home.  
  
"Good to have you back, Numbuh Five. We've been lucky not to get any missions the past few days, but luck like that can't hold out forever." Numbuh One patted her back and smiled at her.  
  
"Oh it's good to be back, baby! Now we can get back down to findin' out what those Delightful Children were after. We know they gotta be plannin' somethin'."  
  
"Everyone get to the breifing room. We need to talk about this in detail." Numbuh One turned sharply and walked off towards the breifing room, followed by the rest of the team.  
  
"Aw, man! More work! I don't know what they're planning! Why do I have to be here? arrgh!" Numbuh Four complained as he walked behind the rest of the team.  
  
Cree watched from the shadowy rafters of the common room as the children filed out. This was too easy, kids didn't pay enough attention to ever find out about a skilled spy. She dropped lightly to the floor, her black suit muffling her footsteps as she walked towards the engineering room. The place was just as she remembered it from when she was an operative.  
  
The hangar door creaked loudly as she pushed it open, making her flinch before ducking inside the room, hiding in a shadowed area next to the doorway. She listened carefully.  
  
"Numbuh Five thinks that Cree has somethin' goin' on behind the scenes. She was actin' funny last night back home."  
  
Cree grinned. The briefing was still going on. She hoped inwardly that Abby wouldn't tell everyone about Hoagie's indiscretion, but Cree couldn't do anything from here. She confidently crawled towards to MOSQUITO aircraft, parked just 20 feet from the entranceway. She looked over the craft's hull, nodding at the detail that Hoagie had discussed the plans for it. She padded silently over towards the weak point he'd mentioned in the steering column. She furrowed her brow. He'd been right, this was terribly done. She could probably disable it with her bare hands.  
  
Cree continued to explore the various aircraft in the hangar. There were a few more weakpoints that Hoagie had missed, and a few things he'd neglected to mention about the problems he'd spoken about on the date. Cree was nearly finished with her investigation when she heard the door creak open again. She lept gently from the top of the space shuttle into the rafters once more, watching the two kids enter the room below her.  
  
"Yeah, The DRAGON is a great ship! It's really fast, it can get you anywhere in the world in just a few hours!" Numbuh Two took a large bite out of a sloppy chilidog. Cree's attention was on the girl beside him, however.  
  
"Baby, if you could make a decent-sized ship with that speed, then Numbuh Five would be impressed." Numbuh Five looked at the DRAGON, a little too carefully for Cree's liking. She pulled up a long black hair.  
  
"Baby, You an' Numbuh One were the only people to ride in this so far, right?"  
  
Hoagie looked up from his new design plan. "Uh, yeah. Like I said, It broke down on the way to your place, and it took a while to fix it. 2x4 technology isn't easy y'know."  
  
"Then Numbuh Five jus' wants to know which one of y'all has two foot long black hair." Hoagie looked at the hair Numbuh Five was holding. "I found this in your DRAGON ship over there. Now, you ready to tell Numbuh Five the truth, or does she have to bring everyone in here first?"  
  
Numbuh Two stuttered a bit, then lowered his head. "May-Maybe you dropped that... Nevermind. You're right Numbuh Five. Look, I can't help it. She's so pretty, and I finally have a girl who likes me-"  
  
"She doesn't like you! She's usin' you Numbuh Two. What did you two talk about? She was on the phone last night with Chad, tellin' him she would send information about somethin'."  
  
Numbuh Two turned white as a sheet. "We just talked about 2x4 engineering. he was really interested in my aircraft design. Your sister is really smart, y'know?"  
  
Numbuh Five frowned. "Baby, she wasn't interested. She was pretendin' so that you would tell her secrets about the KND. You gotta stop-" Before she could finish, the door to the hangar flew open, and a girl in a green sweatshirt came running through.  
  
"EEEE! No! You can't have it!" Numbuh Five and Numbuh Two stared blankly as the screaming girl flew past them, carrying a Rainbow Monkey doll.  
  
"Give it! Cruddy Rainbow Monkey and it's stupid talkin'!" The blond-haired aussie. He stormed through the door and began to chase Three around the aircraft.  
  
"Rainbow Monkey joy!" the voice inside the doll squeaked.  
  
Numbuh Five rolled her eyes and looked back at Numbuh Two. "Jus' keep what Numbuh Five said in mind. She won't say nothin' unless it keeps on happenin'." Numbuh Five walked out of the room, leaving a crushed Numbuh Two to make a decision.  
  
Cree scowled from the shadows.

* * *

Hoagie smiled at Cree as the cheesesteak sandwiches were placed in front of them. Hoagie was back out with Cree, only two days after their last date, this time they'd gone to a small sandwich store in Philadelphia. His conversation with Numbuh Five still played in the back of his mind, but he couldn't help but agree when Cree had offered to go out again.  
  
The conversation had been pretty innocent so far, nothing had been said about 2x4 technology at all. Cree had been carefully avoiding it, hoping that it would assure Haogie that she was sincere. She smiled at him as he ate the sandwich. It was cute, in a messy sort of way. Hoagie looked at her.  
  
"Uh, Cree, you haven't touched your sandwich. Are you ok?"  
  
Cree nodded. "Yeah baby, I'm fine. Jus' worried about some mess goin' down at the adult headquarters. Teenager stuff, don't you worry about it." She took a small bite of the cheesesteak. "It's good." She smiled sadly.

* * *

They ate in silence for the rest of the meal, both of their other lives were worrying them too much to allow conversation. They had started back in the DRAGON already when Cree suddenly shook Hoagie's shoulder.  
  
"Land her over there, baby. Cree needs to talk to you in private." She had pointed to a small clearing, near the top of one of the smallish Appalachain mountains. Hoagie looked at her strangely, but landed the craft easily on the ground. They both got out at the same time, and Cree walked around the craft to meet Hoagie. She took his hand in hers and looked down at him.  
  
"Hoagie baby, you've been really quiet tonight. Is somethin' bothering you?"  
  
Hoagie looked away from her. "Yeah... Numbuh Five knows about us. She said she'd tell the others if I kept dating you."  
  
Cree sat down on the ground in front of Hoagie, so that she could look him in the eyes.  
  
"Baby, we knew there'd be risks involved." She lowered her eyes a little. "If you want to call it off..."  
  
Hoagie's mind was a whirlwind of emotions. He wanted to be here, with Cree. Her hands felt so warm and soft as they were touching his, and the moonlight was so beautiful on her dark face. But he also knew that he couldn't trust her, not really. Numbuh Five had said that she was giving away information to the adults. The other adults, he reminded himself. Cree was nearly an adult herself. But, as he looked at her, her eyes downcast, he couldn't help but want to stay like this.  
  
As he watched, a tiny star appeared just below Cree's eye, sparkling as it ran down her cheek, falling silently to the ground. Hoagie felt nothing then but concern for the beautiful woman in front of him. He had to stay with Cree, there was no other thing he could do. He felt like he was watching himself as he gently placed his hand under her chin and lifted her face.  
  
"No Cree. I can't leave you. I'll help you and the adults however I can, for as long as I can. I love you, Cree."  
  
Cree finally let go, tears streaming down her face. "I.. I love you too, baby."  
  
No kiss she had ever felt before compared to that one. All of her concerns about age, right, wrong, and loyalties disappeared as she and Hoagie held eachother under the moonlight, the only people for miles around.

* * *

A/N: Sappy, I know. If any of you girls ever need to manipulate a guy, crying is the way to go. Anyway, thanks again for all the positive reviews, and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. Hoagie and Cree both feel like their organizations aren't for them anymore. The Delightful Children, however, can get all the information they need now. How will the Kids Next Door be able to fight someone who can finally account for every variable? Stay Tuned. 


	5. FIGHT

Required Disclaimer: I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door, or any associated intellectual property.

* * *

Review Responses:  
  
JinxBoi: I know it's exaggerated. However, we are assuming for the purposes of this story that Hoagie loves Cree. He also cries at the end of K.I.S.S, so there's got to be something there.  
  
Numbuh Infinity: Yep, they both have problems. It's fine to not review every chapter. I usually just review completed stories.  
  
Cindy Nuetron: I've never understood 2x5. The only real interaction they have is 5 groaning about 2's one liners.  
  
Righto. On to the Fic.

* * *

Operation: HOAGIE  
  
Hoagie's  
  
Obvious  
  
Attraction  
  
Generally  
  
Irritates  
  
Everyone

* * *

Chapter Four: FIGHT  
  
Five  
  
Infiltrates  
  
Goal;  
  
Hoagie  
  
Traitorous

* * *

The next few days went by in a blur for Hoagie P. Gilligan. His days were filled with drawing up schematics for Cree, and by missions for the Kids Next Door. His nights were filled with Cree, they met every night after the Kids Next Door were all in bed, usually in Cree's room or in a resturant somewhere.  
  
The adults had kept the team busy recently. Lesser threats, such as the Toilenator and Mr. Mogul had been heavily active, while the more organized adults had been almost suspiciously quiet. Tomorrow, however, was a big day. It was one of the Delightful Children's birthdays. It only happened five times a year, and Numbuh One had been planning for the mission heavily, hoping to successfully share the cake among every one of the captured children.  
  
In an unprecedented move, the Delightful Children had apparently planned their party on the roof of their very own mansion, giving Numbuh One quite a reason for suspicion, since this was such an easy target to hit. Still, he felt it necessary to strike when they gave him the oppurtunity, so the opening to his assault was a paradrop onto the rooftop from an airship, most likely the modified schoolbus.  
  
Numbuh One was thus lost in thought as he opened the creaking door into the hangar bay, taking no note as Numbuh Two shuffled papers around on his desk before he got there.  
  
"Numbuh Two, are you ready for the mission tomorrow? We need to have that bus ready by noon." Numbuh Two had been more aloof than usual this week, showing less interest in eating, and spending an unusual amount of time in the hangar. He had yet to build anything new to show for it either.   
  
"Uh.. Sure Numbuh One. Yeah, I can get it ready in no time, just needs a little maintanence after flushing the Toilenator yesterday."  
  
"Very well Numbuh Two. By the way, Numbuh Five's reconnaisance reports lead me to believe that the teenagers Cree and Chad will be there again this time. I trust there will be no weapon failures this time?" Numbuh One looked sternly through his glasses at his friend. He wasn't sure if he believed what Numbuh Five had told him, but he trusted her as much as he trusted anyone in this world; if she had suspicion of Numbuh Two's loyalties, he had to listen.  
  
Numbuh Two nodded. "Yeah, the SUGAR cannon is prone to jamming, but it's worth it because it packs a heck of a punch! I've been working on the design, by tomorrow I should have it working perfectly." Numbuh Two held up a schematic of the SUGAR cannon, with small tweaks here and there.  
  
Numbuh One was not an engineer, and had no knowledge of whether the design changes would help or not, but he trusted the long-loyal operative in front of him. "Very well Numbuh Two. I will be in Numbuh Five's quarters, planning for the assault tomorrow, she may well need delivery to the mansion for scouting purposes. Is the DRAGON still good to go?"  
  
Numbuh Two nodded. "Sure is! I can get her there in less than a minute. I'll be ready anytime."

* * *

The Delightful Children were also mired in the planning stage of an operation. The amount of information available to the agent Cree was astounding. Their mind went over the new schematics, thrilled that finally everything was accounted for. Before this development, they had always needed to find out from experience and observation the weaknesses and flaws of the Kids Next Door technology, and this always caused failure. Now that they had an inside connection, all the peices for their plan simply came together.  
  
They fully expected that Nigel Uno would send Abigail Lincoln in for a spying probe, probably several hours before the big event. He had done this every time, and the Delightful Children had always found out just moments too late that she was whithin the mansion, making capture a near impossibility. This time, however, they were ready. Hoagie Gilligan had assured Cree that he would alert her to the spy's presence as soon as he dropped her off.  
  
However, at the moment they had to speak with Chadwick once more. Their second plan was ready as well. They stepped into the screen-lit surviellance room, seeing him sitting still at the same console, apparently listening in on something. They waited patiently as he finished.  
  
Chad removed his headphones, deciding that listening to more of Cree and Hoagie's love talk was too sugary for his tastes. He'd wondered over the past week why she had fallen so hard for this kid. She knew it was sick to date someone so much younger than her. She should go for someone closer to her own age. Someone like him. At the moment, however, he had other children to deal with.  
  
"Yeah, what do you brats want?"  
  
"Hello Chadwick. We presume you have not forgotten our arrangement?" Chad had never quite gotten used to their strange blank stare. It was creepy that they were always together, they even slept in the same room and used the same toilet. He shuddered to think about it.  
  
"Yeah, I know. What do you want me to do about Cree?"  
  
"We are planning to put Numbuh Two in danger in tomorrow's event. You will know her allegiance by her reaction. We trust that if you find her loyalties have shifted, you will deal with her accordingly."  
  
"Of course." Chad gritted his teeth, he hated taking orders from these kids. Due to their long service record, they outranked him in the Adult army. He vowed to one day take revenge, but that was a long time off. For the moment, his attention focused on the blinking indicator on his console.  
  
"Cree reports that Abigail is inside the building. She's moving to intercept. We should have Numbuh Five in no time."

* * *

Numbuh Five landed softly on the rooftop, watching as Numbuh Two quickly pulled the rope back up into the DRAGON, giving a wave as he flew away. She would call him when she was ready to get back out, but this was always too easy. Looking around the balcony that had been constructed for the party, she quickly made a mental map of the most likely locations for the cake and Delightful Children. She headed over the the trapdoor that led into the mansion.  
  
The door was unlocked, much to her surprise. She dropped carefully into the darkened room below, a lookout post that hadn't been used recently. The upper stories of the mansion were always like this. Dark, dusty, seldom used. She padded carefully towards the door, applying oil to the hinges before pushing it slowly open. Looking down the hallway, she saw no movement in either direction, and began the long walk towards the staircase to the next level.  
  
This was so routine that it bored her. The real challenge, and fun, came when she entered the Delightful's bedroom. They always had multiple traps and locks that she had to bypass, and she always looked forward to-  
  
Numbuh Five reeled from the sudden unexpected blow. She held up her arms to guard herself from the sudden barrage of kicks. Sensing a sudden pause, she was able to reach out and catch a punch, quickly throwing her unseen opponent to the ground. She turned to face the threat, eyes widening slightly as she saw who is was.  
  
"Hey Crabigail. Didn't expect to see you here." Cree was standing at the ready, only a few feet from Numbuh Five.  
  
"Numbuh Eleven. Just who I wanted to see." Numbuh Five felt her body tense as she waited for the attack. After being pinned so easily last week, she didn't have the confidence that she normally had over all of her opponents. Cree was just as good as she was, her mirror really, but with a few years more experience.  
  
She quickly dodged the lunging punch that Cree threw, but failed to notice the immediate sweeping kick, landing hard on her back before rolling away from Cree's heavy downward punch. Numbuh Five vaulted up quickly, just in time to block a quick three strikes, and deliver one of her own, contacting Cree squarely in the stomach.  
  
Cree flipped back from her sister, pulling two small discs from her belt, readying to throw them. When she saw Abigail start towards her, she let them loose. Abigail tried to jump, but wasn't fast enough, her leg suddenly stopped by a stupifying ray, technology taken from Megamom. Cree used this sudden disability to her advantage, delivering a quick flurry of punches and kicks to an unguarded Numbuh Five.  
  
Numbuh Five fell backwards, dizzy from the impacts and unstable on her frozen leg. She looked up in terror as Cree loomed over her prone form.  
  
"I'll tell Hoagie you said goodbye, sweet sister." Cree grinned as she saw the dawning feelings of horror and betrayal on her sister's face.  
  
Numbuh Five was paralyzed with fear as Cree lifted her fist to deliver the final blow. The hand rushed towards her face, and everything went black.

* * *

Father sat in his dark chair, awaiting news of the Kids Next Door's spying attempt. Cree had shown amazing resourcefulness recently, delivering enough information to nearly insure victory for the adults. If everything went smoothly today, then tomorrow he would begin plans for an invasion of the Kids Next Door moonbase. He took notice as a spotlight turned on, highlighting a slightly ruffled looking Cree.  
  
"News of the spy, Agent Cree?"  
  
Another spotlight turned on, falling on the unconscious Numbuh Five, held in a small cage, roughly a three foot cube. Cree bowed slightly. "The spy has been caught, Sir. I searched her myself, there is nothing she could use to escape. The Kids Next Door will be one operative short tomorrow."  
  
"And our inside operative? Where do his loyalties lie in the upcoming battle?"  
  
Cree winced. She had been dreading this question, simply because she didn't know. If he was still loyal to the Kids Next Door, then it was her duty to capture him in tomorrow's battle, and she would likely never see him again after that. If he was loyal to the Adults, then he would have a small chance of being declared an ally, but then she would feel guilty for causing him to lose all of his friends. She narrowed her eyes and answered.  
  
"Hoagie will come over with the Kids Next Door, and probably remain in the aircraft. I believe his loyalty lies with the Adults, however. I will keep you informed of any changes."  
  
She felt hot, a sure sign of Father's suspicion. "Agent Cree, you do remember that he is an enemy, regardless of your feelings for him. Do not allow your feelings to cloud your judgement. If he is loyal to the Kids Next Door, you will do your duty and capture him."  
  
She bowed, scowling angrily and tightening her fists.  
  
"Of course Sir. What other choice do I have?"

* * *

A/N: Another shortish chapter, but that's because I wanted the next chapter to focus on Five's disappearance and the mission. Good luck Hoagie. I'm also aware that Father is out of character, he's almost become Slade from Teen Titans. For some reason I can't get into his character, since he doesn't talk enough in the show. I'm working on it. Anyway, review if you have anything to say, and see you with another chapter soon. 


	6. PARTY

Required Disclaimer: I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door, or any associated intellectual property.

* * *

Review Responses:  
  
Anonymous: Yep, it's a sticky position for her. Poor girl.  
  
WallyKuki34: I'm glad you like it! 3x4 is hard for me to write, I can't get Three's sunny insanity to work out right. I might give it a shot in another fic sometime.  
  
Pelorina651: Again, glad you like it. I'm continuing now, usually a chapter takes about a day.  
  
Cindy Neutron: Yep, poor everyone. The fic will get a bit lighter by the end of things, don't worry too much.

* * *

This chapter would have been up quite a bit sooner, but "Document Manager" is offline, so I had to wait.

* * *

Operation: HOAGIE  
  
Hoagie's  
  
Obvious  
  
Attraction  
  
Generally  
  
Irritates  
  
Everyone

* * *

Chapter Four: PARTY  
  
People's  
  
Alliances  
  
Revealed:  
  
Teen?  
  
Youth?

* * *

Numbuh One paced nervously by the treehouse telephone, waiting for a call from Numbuh Five. She had been at the Delightful Children's Mansion for three hours, far too long for a simple recon mission. He tried to console himself, tried to believe that even if something had gone wrong, she would call any moment from her house, or from a payphone, asking for a ride and talking about the plans she had filched. The longer it took, the less likely a good outcome.  
  
Numbuhs Three and Four sat on the couch, worried about Numbuh Five. Numbuh Three was hugging a yellow Rainbow Monkey doll, grinning happily and thinking of the ice cream that Numbuh Five had probably stopped to bring them. A few feet away, Numbuh Four was throwing mock punches in the air.  
  
"Whoever got 'er, I'll beat their butts! They won't want to deal with Numbuh Four! Their butts are mine! M-E-Y-N mine!"  
  
"Relax silly! She is probably just having trouble bringing the ice cream back! It's hard to hold on to more than two cones you know!"  
  
Numbuh Four grabbed his hair with both hands and tugged. "Agh! She's not bringin' any ice cream! She's captured! The Delightful Children prolly have 'er in a prison right now!"  
  
Numbuh Three blinked at the blonde haired boy. Suddenly she grinned and laughed. "The Delightful Children? Yay! They can help carry the ice cream! EEEK!" Numbuh Three shrieked as she was chased from the room by an irritated Numbuh Four.  
  
Numbuh One just looked sadly down at the phone. "Numbuh Five... Please be ok..."

* * *

Numbuh Five, in the meantime, was finally coming to. She peered out from under her cap at her surroundings. It seemed like an office of some kind, but it was too dark to see the walls. There were diagrams of 2x4 ships and weapons laying near her cage, on the floor. She crawled weakly over, her muscles still sore from the brutal fight. She skimmed the schematics, not sure what to make of the technical aspects, but certain of one thing, it was Numbuh Two's handwriting.  
  
"Oooh, Numbuh Five is going to have to have a talk with that boy." She shook her head sadly, putting the papers back down. She felt her pockets for her lockpick. No luck, Cree had obviously searched her well. Numbuh Five heard a door open, and shielded her eyes from the sudden bright light that came on. She recognized the sillohuette as her sister's.  
  
"Hello Abigail. I hope you slept allright." Cree laughed derisively. Her voice was thick with contempt. "You didn't honestly think you could sneak into the mansion without being caught, now that I had notice that you were coming, did you?"  
  
Numbuh Five's eyes adjusted to the light coming in, finally allowing her to see. Cree was alone, and the office was obviously hers; there were pictures of her parents, as well as one of Numbuh Two on the desk above Numbuh Five's cage, and her missing stereo was sitting against the far wall. She frowned at her sister, who was currently standing next to the cage.  
  
"What're you going to do now that you caught me, Cree? I know you ain' planning on inviting me to the Delightful Children's party." Numbuh Five sat crosslegged, folding her arms across her chest, trying to maintain her dignity inside this cage.  
  
"I'm going to interrogate you, my dear, sweet Abigail. After that, it's no longer up to me. Father has his own plans for captured Kids Next Door. That's none of my concern, however. I couldn't care less where you go after I am done with you."  
  
"You know you ain't gettin' any answers from Numbuh Five. I'm not like your new boyfriend, I won't sell out the Kids Next Door for anything."  
  
Cree sneered as she looked down at the girl. "Oh, I think you will, Abigail. I think you will."  
  
Numbuh Five gritted her teeth as she watched Cree looking down at her, cracking her knuckles.

* * *

After a mostly restless night, it was getting close to noon, time for the mission to begin. Numbuh Five had still not contacted them, and Numbuh One had made certain that the team knew that rescuing her was as important to the mission as defeating the Delightful Children. Holding his gumball gun at the ready, he surveyed his operatives. Numbuh Three was strangely resolute looking, carrying her teddybear launcher. Numbuh Four looked like he was ready to bash someone's head in, energetically swinging his PLANKER around, firing test shots randomly. Numbuh Two was standing near the bus aircraft, nervously tinkering with the SUGAR cannon. Numbuh One coughed pointedly, bringing the team to attention.  
  
"Listen up team. We know that the Delightful Children From Down the Lane are hosting their birthday party today. It is our duty as Kids Next Door to make sure that some of their cake gets to every kid they've detained. Also, I believe that Numbuh Five has been captured. I'm not sure what the adults plan to do with her, but I know it won't be good. After taking care of the Delightful Children, we must immediately infiltrate the mansion, find Numbuh Five, and then bring her back here. Everyone clear on the mission? Good. Numbuh Two, is the bus ready?"  
  
Numbuh Five nodded. "Yes sir, Numbuh One! I'm ready to leave when you are!"  
  
"Then let's go save Numbuh Five!" Numbuh One charged towards the bus.

* * *

The voices of nearly two dozen near-crying children rose in a droll song, which sounded like beautiful music to the ears of the Delightful Children.  
  
"Happy Birthday, it's your birthday. Happy Birthday, It's not our brithday. Happy Birthday, here's your cake. Happy Birthday, it's not our cake."  
  
"Thank you all for coming to our birthday party once again, you miserable, jealous children. Our cake today is exceptionally delicious, and we will enjoy watching you drool in envy as we eat it all." Their creepy laughing was suddenly cut short as they spotted an approaching flying bus. They calmly reached over and pressed a button on the console next to them, causing a spindled rooftop nearby to flip open, revealing a catapult loaded with dozens of small stones.  
  
"Here comes the Kids Next Door. Don't be surprised if they cannot help you this time, children. We know their secrets now." Another pressed button flung the grapeshot at the schoolbus, which had just come whithin range.  
  
Hoagie's eyes widened at the barrage of stone flying towards the ship. With this many projectiles, one would surely hit the-- a loud clattering noise, coupled with the sudden explosion from the controls, assured him that the gas pipeline had been smashed, just like he'd mentioned to Cree. There wasn't much time to get out. He hit the emergency eject button, causing large tubes to surround each member of the team, quickly flinging them towards the roof in seperate delivery vehicles.  
  
The wooden barrels containing the four Kids Next Door operatives landed on the roof perfectly, shattering to allow the agents to quickly ready their weapons. In the distance, the schoolbus airship exploded in a fiery ball, showering the Delightful Children's perfectly groomed yard with auto parts. Numbuh One confidently stepped forward from the wreckage of his escape pod.  
  
"No use in resisting, Delightful Dorks! This birthday cake will be shared with all the kids here, except you!" He aimed his gumball weapon directly towards them.  
  
"Numbuh One, we expected you. We expected everything that could happen today; and for the first time, we are ready." The children reached out with four hands, pressing four different console buttons at once. Suddenly, a lot of things happened at the same time.  
  
A high-pitched screech filled the air from a speaker that appeared on the Delightful Children's left side, shattering the glass globe holding the gumballs for Numbuh One's weapon.  
  
A large, expensive Rainbow Monkey plushie was launched onto the balcony from below, causing Numbuh Three to drop her teddybear gun and run towards the doll, arms outstretched.  
  
A small jar was launched from under the table towards Numbuh Four, smashing at his feet and throwing hundreds of hungry termites onto his weapon, quickly rendering it useless.  
  
A gush of water hit Numbuh Two from the side, soaking his cannon, dissolving the sugar and making the bag stick to the inside of the barrel, causing an impossible jam.  
  
The delightful children just smiled. "And now that you are once again weaponless, it's time to reveal our plan. Instead of creating a large monster, we have instead hired some help from our friends, the adults."  
  
The team's eyes went wide as Stickybeard, Count Spankula, Mr. Wink, Mr. Pibb, and Cree rode elevators up from the mansion proper, all ready and raring to defeat them. Numbuh One, however, didn't hesitate at all.  
  
"Kids Next Door, Battlestations!"

* * *

Numbuh One was in no mood for these trivial villans. He had his sights set on Cree, but she was waiting for the others to move first, smirking at his obvious frustration. He turned his attention first towards Wink and Pibb, who's lawnchair was growing long, spiderlike legs.  
  
"A very interesting battle, Mister Wink."   
  
"Indeed, Mister Pibb. It seems we finally have the right odds to defeat those pesky Kids Next Door."  
  
Numbuh One, charged with adrenaline, immedately jumped on one of the spindly legs, climbing it quickly as he looked down towards his teammates. Numbuh Three was still happily hugging the stuffed doll, unaware or unconcerned with Count Spankula's approach. Numbuh Four was engaged in what looked to be brutal hand to hand combat with Stickybeard, and Numbuh Two was trying desperately to repair the SUGAR cannon. Numbuh One returned his attention to the two strange men on this suddenly enormous chair.  
  
"You two won't be able to defeat us no matter what the odds, we are the Kids Next Door!" Numbuh One flipped gracefuly as he leapt from the leg of the chair up to the chest of the walrus-like man on top. "And I think I need to tell you, I've had a BAD day."  
  
.....  
  
Numbuh Four might be dumb when it comes to schoolwork, but he knew fighting. He knew enough about fighting to realize that he wasn't good enough to beat a swordsman like Stickybeard alone, especially unarmed. He dodged Stickbeard's wild thrusts with the candycane, careful to keep away from the edges of the balcony. He'd need a miracle to beat this guy. He looked up at the towering machine that Wink and Pibb had built. There was some kind of commotion up there, but he couldn't tell what, except that the machine seemed to be out of control.  
  
Numbuh Four was only able to narrowly duck the swinging iron leg, but Stickybeard was far too large, instead being knocked powerfully sideways, crashing through the rooftop and falling somewhere inside the mansion.  
  
"Yeah! That's what you get, you stinkin' pirate! I'm some kinda genius I am! I-Kick-bu-- oof!" Numbuh Four flew sideways a few feet, landing hard on the wooden platform. He looked up to see someone whose fighting skills he feared much more than Stickybeard's. Cree.  
  
Cree laughed cruelly and lunged towards Numbuh Four, delivering a powerful punch to his jaw. She took advantage of his dazed state to connect with a strong kick to his lower back, knocking him flat on his face. She quickly knelt and tied his hands and feet with rope, kicking him over towards the center of the platform, and readying herself for the next Kid.  
  
.....  
  
Numbuh Three happily buried her face in the huge Rainbow Monkey doll, giggling and smiling. The Delightful Children were so nice! They bought this doll for her, and it was way too expensive for her to afford!  
  
"Playing with other people's toys is wrong, little girl. You deserve a SPANKING!" Numbuh Three suddenly looked up to spot Count Spankula standing over her, hand already raised to deliver a spanking of epic proportions. Numbuh Three was faster however, rolling to the side before he could hit her. Instead, he hit the doll, causing a rip in the fabric on the stomach of the toy, stuffing spilling out everywhere. Numbuh Three went white as a sheet. Then she went red.  
  
"Poor Rainbow Monkey! You can't hurt him anymore!" Numbuh Three ran back to her fallen weapon and begin to pummel Count Spankula with flying teddybears. The vampiric disciplinarian tried to defend himself against the barrage of stuffed animals, but was quickly driven back, forcing him to take flight as a bat and fly away, vowing spanktacular revenge on the Kids Next Door someday.  
  
"Yah! No more spanking my Rainbow Monk-" Numbuh Three's victorious shout was cut short as she heard the long, sickening rip of fabric from the direction of the large doll. She turned to see Cree standing there, holding the recently removed head of the monkey.  
  
"Ohh, I'm sorry baby, was this yours?"  
  
Three's eyes burned with fire as she raised her teddy launcher and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened! She looked at the gun, she was out of bears! She looked back towards Cree, only to see an armored foot quickly approaching, too fast to dodge.  
  
.....  
  
Numbuh Two finally got a new bag loaded into the SUGAR cannon, looking up to stop whoever was coming. He looked around, the only enemy he saw was the towering lawnchair spider, which was hold Numbuh One high above the platform, using two legs to keep him secure.He aimed carefully and grinned.  
  
"Sorry guys! 'Su-crose' and yet so far!" He fired the bag of confectionary goodness at the large machine.  
  
The bag of sugar flew through the air, smashing through the spider's control console with ease. The large machine stuttered momentarily, then fell heavily off the roof, crashing noisily to the ground, five stories below them. Numbuh One fell from where he had been held, landing squarely in the Delightful Children's cake, splattering it all over the rooftop, and in the process sharing the cake with every kid that was still tied up in the chairs.  
  
"Mission accomplished team! Let's get downstairs!" Numbuh One looked around. "Team?"  
  
He stood up and spotted Numbuh Three and Four laying hogtied on the ground, and saw Numbuh Two reloading the SUGAR cannon. Suddenly he remembered which enemy he hadn't accounted for, Cree. He tried to look around to see her, but didn't have time, as he was knocked across the table by an unseen hand.  
  
Numbuh One skidded to a stop on the oppisite end of the long table, springing up to face Cree. She was standing on the table, next to the destroyed cake, regarding Numbuh One with a look of arrogant superiority. She didn't fear him at all. She'd learn better, he vowed.

* * *

Inside the mansion, a girl was laying unconscious in a cage. Suddenly, a loud explosion woke her. She opened her eyes cautiously, looking around, and feeling grateful that Cree was no longer there. Numbuh Five rubbed her bruises gingerly and grinned. She'd made it. She could hear sounds of battle upstairs, and she hadn't cracked, hadn't leaked any info at all, despite the abuse from her sister. She reached up and felt her cap, looking for her secret pick. Yes! It was still there! Now that Cree was occupied with the battle, escaping this cage would be no problem.  
  
A few seconds picking the lock proved enough, and the cage door slid easily open. Numbuh Five stood shakily, looking around the paper-filled room. She couldn't let all this information stay in the hands of the enemy. She grabbed a pen from the desk and walked over to the stereo system. After using the pen to pry off part of the casing, she looked into the electronics inside, quickly finding the power cord. She yanked the cord, disconnecting it from the stero, and looked at the frayed wires, sparks sporatically jumping from the ends.  
  
Numbuh Five gathered a few peices of paper, balling them up loosely, and held them close to the exposed power cord. Then she pressed on the cord, causing the two frayed contacts to connect. A shower of sparks and burning electricity flared from the powerwire, and the lights in the hallway dimmed. The paper burst into flame. Numbuh Five grinned, and threw the burning paper into the pile of papers near the desk, watching as the flames quickly spread.  
  
"Numbuh Five thinks it's about time to get outta here."  
  
She kicked open the door into the hallway and looked around, immediately recognizing the second story of the mansion. She ran hastily down the hallway, leaving the door open for the quickly spreading fire. There seemed to be no one around as she sped up the staircase, finding herself once again in the dark hallways on the top story of the mansion. She heard a voice outside.  
  
"Sorry guys! Su-crose and yet so far!"  
  
Numbuh Five rolled her eyes. How did he come up with this stuff?  
  
A few moments later she reached the ladder to the roof. She gritted her teeth, preparing herself for what would certainly be the final battle with Cree.

* * *

Numbuh One panted heavily, this was not going well. He blocked another flurry of punches from the teenaged spy, and then ducked a powerful kick. He moved to sweepkick, but was dodged easily. He fell on his back to avoid the sudden wild punch, and then kicked upwards, sending the girl back a few feet.  
  
"Numbuh Two, what's taking you so long? Take the shot!"  
  
Numbuh One reeled from another quick punch, his jaw numbed by the impact. Before he could react, he was smashed in the stomach by another powerful blow. He fell to his knees, out of breath.  
  
"Take... the... shot..."  
  
Numbuh One's world went dark as he collapsed. Cree grinned with satisfaction, then looked towards Numbuh Two.  
  
"Hoagie baby, it's time to put down that toy and come on over here."  
  
Hoagie stood where he was, still pointing the SUGAR cannon at Cree. He had to stop her, he knew that his friends would never be seen again if he didn't. But he couldn't pull the trigger. His brain told him that it was the only way, that he'd never be able to join the adults yet, but his heart and soul screamed to him to just run to her.  
  
The Delightful Children had, as always, been watching. They could see the doubt in Numbuh Two's eyes, and this meant that he was not loyal to the adults. However, they could see that he hadn't fired on Cree, meaning he was not loyal to the Kids Next Door either. This did not confuse them. Father had only been half right in making Cree date him. He was loyal only to Cree now. They smirked. Stupid boy, they would never find themselves attached to some lover instead of their sworn duty.  
  
They did, however, see this as an oppurtunity to discern Cree's loyalty. They began to speak, their monotone breaking the strange tension in the air.  
  
"Agent Cree, you have done very well. We will take it from here. We order you to go back downstairs and see to your sister."  
  
Cree turned sharply towards them, hate in her eyes. "No way, you brats. I'm taking Hoagie with me, and you can't stop me!"  
  
The Delightful Children all smiled in unison. "But we CAN stop you. You see, we thought you might have gotten confused while dating Numbuh Two, so we've decided to eliminate the distraction. You will stay where you are, Cree, if you wish to stay an ally with the adults." Two of the children reached over to the command console, pressing two buttons.  
  
Cree watched in horror as a floor tile catapulted Hoagie towards the edge of the roof. She was paralyzed with uncertainty, she had to stay with the adults, the Kids Next Door would never let her join at her age, and there was nowhere to hide from the adults. However, every part of her wanted to rush to save Hoagie. Torn between these sides, she could only watch as he slid across the roof. He fell from the side of the shingles, but caught himself, left hanging on with one hand.  
  
Suddenly she was aware that Chad had ridden an elevator up behind her. He was the Delightful Children's protection, she realized. She also heard the trapdoor open, and her sister Abigail crawl out from the ladder.  
  
"Go ahead Cree, ignore Hoagie and go after the girl. You know it's the only choice." Chad narrowed his eyes and glared at her. Smoke rose from the burning mansion, giving Chad a demonic look, and making him seem much more dangerous than normal.  
  
Numbuh Five quickly saw what was going on, she hadn't survived years of spy training without being observant. She still didn't dare move yet, knowing that Chad would simply knock them both off the roof if she tried to help, she just wasn't strong enough to fight him off while helping Numbuh Two up.  
  
"Come on Cree! You know you ain' the kinda person to kill anyone! Save him! I'll take care of Chad. Just go!"  
  
Numbuh Two's hand was slipping, a five story fall was beneath him. Cree had a choice to make.  
  
She closed her eyes, focusing for a moment. When she opened them, she was ready.

* * *

A/N: Woo, another chapter done. A longer one this time. Cree is at the point of no return, what happens next? The final chapter will be out in a day or two, then perhaps an epilogue afterwards. I hope you are looking forward to finding out how it ends! Read and review, and as always, enjoy. 


	7. TRUTH

Required Disclaimer: I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door, or any associated intellectual property.

* * *

Review Responses:  
  
Anonymous: The story was laid out from the beginning. But I'm glad I successfully created tension. Enjoy the last chapter!  
  
GunMster: Glad you like it! I don't really like killing off children, and there are few characters in this show that aren't at least close to being children. Besides, dying is out of character, heh.  
  
Numbuh 3.14: Cree has to make a choice, and it could go either way. But she's good at heart, I think. She's nice enough to Abby when she's sick in SUPPORT anyway.  
  
Cindy Neutron: I kept you waiting in front of your computer in anticipation for 2 days! Sorry. Anyway, enjoy this chapter.

* * *

This chapter is late because I kept getting distracted by real life. It'll go away eventually.

* * *

Operation: HOAGIE  
  
Hoagie's  
  
Obvious  
  
Attraction  
  
Generally  
  
Irritates  
  
Everyone

* * *

Chapter Seven: TRUTH  
  
Teenager  
  
Redeemed:  
  
Unfortunately,  
  
Truth  
  
Hurts

* * *

Numbuh Two's hand was slipping, a five story fall was beneath him. Cree had a choice to make.  
  
She closed her eyes, focusing for a moment. When she opened them, she was ready.  
  
Cree dropped to one knee, throwing her left leg behind her, knocking Chad's ankle backwards, and throwing him off balance. She then stood and punched him hard in the stomach. As Chad doubled over, she grinned at him. "Chad baby, don't you EVER think that you can defeat me. We Lincoln girls are made of stronger stuff than you'll ever know.".  
  
The Delightful Children all stood with mouths agape as their ally was so quickly defeated. They then reached over and pressed another small switch, which began dropping their own lift back into the mansion, realizing that they would rather face the flames inside than an angry Cree.  
  
Hoagie's hand slipped slightly, then suddenly he lost his grip and his short life flashed through his eyes as he began falling. Suddenly he stopped, and looked up to see Cree smiling down at him. "You din' think I'd let you fall, did you baby?"  
  
Cree lightly tossed Hoagie back up to the roof. He was still carrying his SUGAR cannon, he was far too attached to his inventions to let one just fall like that. Cree smiled at him, then turned to face the Kids Next Door. Numbuhs Three and Four had been untied by Five, and she was currently helping Numbuh One to his feet, after waking him up with one of the captured childrens' water.  
  
Numbuh Five looked at her from across the roof. "Cree, I know you ain't sided with us or nothin', but you gotta find some way to help these kids down from here. Our ship was destroyed and we need to save them!"  
  
Cree grinned. "I know baby, and Cree is never caught without a plan." Cree pressed a button on her armor, and a deep rumbling noise reverbated throughout the rooftop. Suddenly a large, armored starship rose up from underground, coming through a hidden hangar in the Delightful Children's yard. Enormous engines fired, bringing the ship up the roof height.  
  
"It was meant for invadin' the Kids Next Door Moon Base, but I decided it was about time I took somethin' back from Father dearest. Everybody get in the ship, and take the captured children with you!" Cree picked up Hoagie and threw him into the ship, and then began helping the tied up children into the passenger bay. Once everyone was secure, she jumped in as well, looking back towards the mansion as the ship soared towards the treehouse.  
  
"Bye bye Delightful Brats. Cree'll see you later!"

* * *

A few minutes later, the adult ship landed in the treehouse hangar, after letting the previously hostage children off on the ground. Everyone walked out of the ship, with Numbuh Five still helping One stay upright. Cree followed after the rest of the team, feeling the tension in the air. The Kids Next Door all stood a few feet away, looking at her suspiciously, Hoagie was with them, but was only concerned with Numbuh One at the moment. Numbuh One spoke to Cree as best he could with his injuries.  
  
"Cree Lincoln, form... formerly Numbuh Eleven of the Kids Next Door. You nearly destroyed us all... then you helped save us. You've got nowhere to go... the adults won't trust you, and we can't allow a teenager to join the Kids Next Door. What... What are you planning to do now?"  
  
Cree looked at the floor and sighed. "All I can tell you is that I don' know. The adults will be lookin' for me for a while, but if I go to the Kids Next Door prison, I'll finally be decomissioned, and I'll forget everything, even..." She looked Hoagie in the eyes. "... even the reason that I betrayed the adults in the first place."  
  
Hoagie looked at her sadly. "No way Cree! That can't happen!"  
  
Cree smiled back at him. "Hoagie, I need to talk to you in private. You mind if we step into the DRAGON real quick baby?"  
  
Hoagie followed Cree over towards the small aircraft and got in. The others looked at eachother nervously, and Numbuh Five just shook her head.  
  
"Oooh, Numbuh Five is glad she don't have to hear this."

* * *

Cree took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. This wasn't going to be easy to tell him. She'd taken an honest liking to the boy since she'd first started to date him. Still, the truth remained that it had started as only an adult ploy.  
  
"Hoagie baby, You know I love you, right?"  
  
Hoagie smiled at her. His voice showed how nervous he was though. "Ye-yeah. I love you too, Cree. But what's wrong?"  
  
"Hoagie, I need to be honest with you now. The only reason I first started this... this relationship was to get information on the Kids Next Door." Cree hung her head, sighing heavily again. "Father... Father ordered me to date you, even though I didn't want to. I didn't want to play with your emotions like that."  
  
Hoagie's world crashed down around him. He'd had suspicion, sure, and he knew that she'd wanted diagrams of 2x4 tech, but he never thought that she had never really... "So... it was all fake? You don't like me after all?"  
  
"No, baby. It just started that way. But as I spent time with you, I... I started to love you, really and truly. But the problem is, I can't stay with you right now. The age thing."  
  
Hoagie sat back in his chair, looking out the windshield towards his team. They were all tending to their wounded leader, and their wounded selves, watching Hoagie while they tried to look like they weren't.  
  
"Yeah, I know. But... One day age won't be such a big deal. Five years is nothing when you're an adult, right? I mean, we can still be together later, right?"  
  
Cree smiled, though there were tears in her eyes. "Yeah, Hoagie. But that's a long way off. You ain' even going to be a teenager for two more years."  
  
Cree looked down at Hoagie, then leaned in and gave him a lingering kiss on the lips.  
  
"Cree's gotta go now, Hoagie. I'll be around, don't you worry. I'm too good for anyone to catch, Kids or Adults. Promise me somethin' though. Promise me that you'll escape decommissioning, and look for me after you are an adult."  
  
Hoagie smiled sadly, trying to fight back the tears. "I... I promise Cree."  
  
They embraced one last time.

* * *

The debriefing room had an unusually somber mood for a successful mission. Numbuh One had his eyes closed as he stood behind the podium, head hung low. He finally looked up at the team, forcing a smile.  
  
"Good work today, team. We got some cake to everyone at the party, and successfully rescued our lost member. However, there are still things to discuss. Numbuh Two, please come up here."  
  
Numbuh Two tried to ignore the anger in Numbuh One's voice as he stepped gravely up onto the platform. He'd betrayed the Kids Next Door. Normally, this carried the weight of decommissioning.  
  
"Yes Sir?"  
  
Numbuh One looked sternly at the operative before him. He thanked all that was holy that his sunglasses covered his moistened eyes. This was a difficult decision.  
  
"Hoagie P. Gilligan, also known as Numbuh Two of the Kids Next Door, you have openly fraternized with a known enemy. Not only that, you have willingly given away valuable and dangerous information to the adults, putting not only the lives of your teammates in danger, but the very security of the Kids Next Door's entire operation on the line. What do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
Hoagie slouched, hearing his crimes stated like that made him feel like nothing more than a common criminal. Any thoughts of righteous rebellion in the name of love had faded with Cree's departure, and he sat silent, trying to think of what to say. He finally looked up. "uh... I guess... I guess there's no denying what I did. I'll have to plead guilty."  
  
Numbuh One nodded gravely. "Of course, the only punishment I'm allowed to bestow for treason is immediate decommissioning."  
  
The team knew it had been coming, but hearing that word made everything suddenly real. Numbuh Five just shook her head sadly. Numbuh Four crossed his arms and looked away, trying to hide his sadness. Numbuh Three suddenly started bawling uncontrollably, drenching the couch and the other operatives in the process.  
  
Numbuh One waited a few seconds until Three had calmed herself a little, before finally continuing.  
  
"However, thanks to the brave actions of one of your teammates, the data in question was destroyed. Therefore, I feel it is acceptable to let you off with only a warning. On ONE condition, Numbuh Two."  
  
Numbuh Two tried to stay solemn, no matter how happy he was on the inside. "What condition is that?"  
  
Numbuh One grinned. "That if we ever end up brothers in law, you won't ever let your wife do what she did to me today, ever again."  
  
Numbuhs Two and Five blushed deeply as Numbuh Four stuck out his tongue in disgust. "Married? Yee-uck!"  
  
Numbuh Two laughed. "Yeah, I'll make sure to tell her!"

* * *

Father clenched his fist in his newly sunlit room. The Delightful Children stood in the center of the sunbeam, which had resulted from the top four stories of the mansion burning to cinder.  
  
"The traitor Cree has eluded us so far, Father. Not only that, but she has used her knowledge of the computer system here to remove all records of her stolen information. We've lost our advantage."  
  
Father's flames burned brightly in anger. The girl had escaped capture. He knew that her skills would allow her to elude them forever. However, there was still the more immediate threat of the Kids Next Door.  
  
"Don't worry, Children. We will defeat the Kids Next Door first, she will come to us when we have her boyfriend captive here. This isn't over, it's only just beginning."  
  
The laughter of Father and his Children resonated out of the mansion, giving the neighbors chills down their spines.

* * *

A few days passed quietly. Things were slowly getting back to normal at the treehouse. Missions had come and gone, nothing exciting or even interesting had happened.   
  
Numbuh Two kept largely to his room, but seemed to be recovering well enough.   
  
No one noticed, but Numbuh One and Five had been spending more time together, as couples that had nearly lost one another do.  
  
Numbuh Three had rescued the enormous Rainbow Monkey plushie from the rooftop, and had sewn it's head back on. It wasn't the best sewing in the world, but the large toy made her happy, and that was enough.  
  
Numbuh Four spent all his time training, wanting to be ready the next time he faced Cree or any teenager, tired of losing all the time.  
  
One thought stayed in all their minds, however. Where was Cree, and what was she doing?  
  
Of course, this thought quickly left as the Kids Next Door mission alert went off.  
  
The team rushed madly for the briefing room, lining up on the couch as Numbuh One walked casually in, holding the red tickertape mission specs in his hand. He stood at the podium.  
  
"Okay Kids Next Door! Mr. Pibb and Mr. Wink have once again built a war machine, this time seemingly aimed for destroying the local lumberyard. Without the wood and hardware stored there, this treehouse would be impossible to repair! Our mission will be to get over there immediately, and stop this horrible plot from coming to fruition. Let's go, team!"  
  
The team quickly ran to their quick-deployment pods, and immediately found themselves dropped into the newly-built (and more heavily armored) school bus aircraft. Numbuh Two stared the engines and they flew off towards the lumberyard at high speed. There would be a few minutes before they got there, as an aircraf this size could only go so fast. Numbuh One took this time to explain the strategy.  
  
"Numbuh Two, you will be using the SUGAR cannon. Try to hit the control panel again, it seemed to work well last time. Numbuh Three, you will be manning... uh... controlling the ship, try to keep it out of harm's way. Numbuhs Four and Five, you're with me. We need to find some way to destroy the machine that they've built, in case the control panel plan doesn't--"  
  
"Sorry to interrupt you baby, but Numbuh Five's not sure we even NEED a plan this time."  
  
The team gasped as they looked out the front window. A pile of twisted metal was all that was left of the machine that Wink and Pibb had built. The adults themselves were laying on the ground, tied securely. Numbuh Two set the bus down nearby the wreckage, and the team walked cautiously out.  
  
"Keep your guard up, team. Whoever did this may still be here, and may not be friendly towards us." Numbuh One kept his mind focused, not sure of this strange situation.  
  
"Nobody over here! Except a squirrel! Hi, Mr. Squirrel!" Numbuh Three waved happily at the small, confused rodent.  
  
"This place is clear, I don't think anyone wants a butt-kickin' from Numbuh Four today!"  
  
"Numbuh Five don' see nothin' over here, baby. Wonder who did all this?"  
  
"Nothing over here either, Numbuh One. Whoever did this didn't leave a clue-- wait, what's that?" Numbuh Two rolled Mr. Pibb over, exposing the bright green metal dragonfly attached to the knot on the ropes. He plucked it off gently, smiling.  
  
"What did you find, Numbuh Two?" Numbuh One raised a quizzatical eyebrow at the portly operative.  
  
"Nothin'. Just thinking about a girl I used to know. I think whoever did this is long gone, and we should just be thankful that we can capture these adults now." Hoagie smiled. It would be a while before he'd see her again. But she was still alive, and she still remembered him and the DRAGON. He'd remember her too.  
  
He'd always remember.

* * *

A/N: That's the final chapter. Poor Hoagie and Cree have to wait on their relationship, but at least there is still hope. Cree can't join the Kids Next Door, but she's still around, doing what she can. Hoagie is still a faithful member, and now he has no weaknesses when it comes to the adults. Anyway, if you enjoyed Operation: HOAGIE, please review this chapter. I may write an Epilogue, if the fancy strikes me. In any case, I plan to write more KND fanfiction in the future, though they won't be sequels. Thanks for reading this all the way through, and see you elsewhere on the site! 


	8. Epilogue

Required Disclaimer: I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door, or any associated intellectual property.

* * *

Operation: HOAGIE

Hoagie's

Obvious

Attraction

Generally

Irritates

Everyone

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

"Thank you, Anderson. I'll give those a look as soon as I can." Executive Officer of Hiring Cree Lincoln mostly ignored the pasty and whiny mail clerk as he dropped another small book worth of employment application on her desk. She'd been busy recently. She was working for a large aeronautics company, having finished her college schooling on time, only a year earlier. Her knowledge of aerodynamics and business management, complimented by her natural people skill and charm, had won her this position and the considerable pay that came with it.

Cree sighed and rested her chin in her hands, staring out the window. She had another half an hour before the next interview, since the last person had not shown up. She'd taken to ignoring the applications until the applicant actually arrived, she felt it gave more authenticity to the interview. Plus, it gave her something to read while the guys rambled on and on about personal matters.

She'd been interviewing nonstop since the company had put out a public call for a new Chief Designer. She didn't mind the workload, she could handle that. The problem was that hearing all these people talk about aircraft design made her think back to the fairly distant past, and the young boy that she had fallen for back then.

Her mind wandered as she sat waiting for the next applicant. She smiled, thinking of the boy's smile, and his strange jokes and one-liners. He'd be... eighteen now, she'd guess. She'd given up on meeting him again. He hadn't contacted her since that day in the hangar. Of course, she'd made certain that it wasn't easy to find her. Father had been a constant harassment sicne that day, and had only recently appeared to give up.

She was an adult now, she reminded herself. She looked at the photos on her desk, of her sister and her fiancé smiling at the beach. She hadn't spoken much to Nigel, he reminded her too much of her past, and besides, he didn't know where Hoagie had gone anyway, he'd disappeared just before his 13th birthday. Abigail and Nigel had both escaped decommissioning as well. Numbuh Three and Four had stayed loyal to the Kids Next Door, and now lived back in their respective homelands.

Cree smiled at her sister's photo. They'd gotten closer since Abigail turned thirteen. Cree had been forgiven for her past abuses, and Abigail had finally understood the inevitability of growing up. Cree was so caught up in her reverie that she didn't even notice when the next applicant showed up.

* * *

He smiled as he entered. He'd been right. It had been difficult to find her. She'd left false addresses and fake aliases in dozen of places, presumably to avoid father. He still recognized her, even with her now hair now pinned back in a tight bun, and her business suit disguising her musculature.

He'd heard about her working here from Nigel and Abigail. They'd promised not to tell her that he was coming.

Hoagie had finished college remarkably fast. He'd graduated highschool in less than two years, due to his near-genius in mathematics and logic. College had been no problem, he'd already known most of the information he needed for his major: Aeronautical Design and Theory. He'd even contributed several new designs that his professor had been absolutely astounded by.

Hoagie walked confidently up to the desk and cleared his throat. "Uh, Hi. I'm here for my ten o'clock interview. Name's Gilligan. Hoagie P. Gilligan."

He smiled as her eyes snapped open. "Ho... Hoagie?"

She smiled more brightly than she had in years. She leapt up from her chair and hugged him tightly. "Hoagie baby, I didn't think I'd ever see you again!"

Hoagie held her close and smiled happily. "Of course I found you. I told you I'd never forget."

Hoagie grinned. "So does this mean I get the job?"

* * *

A/N: I just wanted to do the reunion scene there. It's good to have everything all tied up. Thanks for all the reviews, and see you all in another fic, hopefully soon.


End file.
